There is known a technology of cooling a semiconductor device being heated according to operations using a refrigerant in a liquid or gas state.
For example, there is known a method of covering a stacked module including a group of stacked semiconductor chips with a cover, and causing a refrigerant to flow into the cover. Also, there is known a method of covering a stacked module in which an interposer having a channel is interposed between semiconductor chips with a cover, dividing the inside of the cover into upstream and downstream spaces by a dam that covers the outside of the stacked module, and causing a refrigerant to flow into only the channel of the interposer.
For example, in a semiconductor device having an internal path through which a refrigerant flows as in the above described stacked module, when a structure where the refrigerant more easily flows through the outside of the semiconductor device than through the internal path is employed, a sufficient cooling effect may not be obtained so that, for example, a temperature rise is caused in the vicinity of a central portion of the semiconductor device.
When a structure where a dam is provided outside a semiconductor device so that a refrigerant flows into only the internal path of the semiconductor device is employed, a sufficient cooling effect may not be obtained so that, for example, a temperature rise is caused in the vicinity of the outside of the semiconductor device (i.e., the end portion of the semiconductor device).
When a sufficient cooling effect is not obtained in the semiconductor device being heated according to operations, a desired operation may not be implemented so that deterioration in performance and reliability may be caused in the semiconductor device and the semiconductor module using the same, and hence an electronic device mounted with the semiconductor module.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-253104.